1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle disc brake hub. More specifically, the present invention relates a bicycle disc brake hub in which the brake rotor mounted on a splined section of the hub shell.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle which has been extensively redesigned over the past years is the bicycle braking system.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices, which are currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes, caliper brakes and disc brakes. If a rider wants a very high performance brake system, then the rider typically wants a disc brake system. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions.
Typically, a brake disc assembly for a bicycle includes a caliper mounted on the bicycle frame and operatively coupled to a brake lever, and a disc brake rotor fixedly coupled to the hub of the wheel of the bicycle. The disc brake rotor has been coupled to the hub of the wheel in several different ways. For example, a brake rotor attachment flange is often provided for bolting the disc brake rotor to the hub. Alternatively, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,144 to Di Bella, the hub has splines at one end that a boss part is non-rotatably mounted thereon and secured by a locking ring. One problem with the latter method of attaching the disc brake rotor to the hub is that the external seat may become damaged such that the locking ring cannot be installed thereon. One problem with this type of mounting method is that the brake rotor attachment portion can often be difficult to manufacture and/or install the brake rotor thereon.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved bicycle disc brake hub which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle disc brake hub that is relatively is reliable and durable so that the disc brake rotor can be easily installed on the hub even after extensive use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle disc brake hub that is relatively lightweight.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide bicycle disc brake hub that is relatively compact in overall construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a bicycle disc brake hub comprising a hub axle, a hub shell, a brake rotor attachment portion and a locking ring. The hub axle has a center axis extending in an axial direction between a first axle end and a second axle end. The hub shell has first and second hub shell ends with the hub axle rotatably coupled to the hub shell. The brake rotor attachment portion is disposed at the first hub shell end. The brake rotor attachment portion has an external surface with an external splined section and an annular internal surface with internal threads. The locking ring has a center tubular section with external threads and an abutment flange extending outwardly from the center tubular section to form an axially facing retaining surface. The external threads of the center tubular section mate with the internal threads of the brake rotor attachment portion.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the brake rotor is held between the locking ring and the rotor mounting boss, while in another embodiment of the present invention, the brake rotor is riveted to the rotor mounting boss.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.